Snuggle Day
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: It's National Snuggle Day and Jim tells Seb that he loves him. The only problem? Seb can't say it back. Written with TheBustyBarmaid.


"Sebby~" Jim sang, tackling his sniper.

"What's up Jim?"

"Happy Snuggle Day!"

"Snuggle Day?"

"Mhm." Jim beamed. "Snuggle Day!"

"What precisely is Snuggle Day, kitten?" Seb raised an eyebrow at him.

"When you snuggle the people you love." Jim rolled his eyes like it should be obvious. Seb huffed, small smile on his face. Jim rubbed their cheeks together. Seb slowly put his arms around Jim and held him to his chest, burying his face in Jim's hair. Jim giggled and held him close. "Love you, tiger." Seb hummed happily. Jim looked at him expectantly.

Seb looked at Jim awkwardly. "What?"

"You didn't say it." Jim pouted. Seb looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Seb, say it." Seb opened his mouth, but he couldn't get his throat to work right, so he closed it again. He turned his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to see how Jim would react. Jim flinched and pulled away. "Fine." He muttered. Seb shrunk from him a little. Jim stalked to their bedroom, slamming the door. Seb looked after him, a sad expression on his face. He walked over to the couch and curled up under a blanket. Jim stayed in their bedroom, a phone conversation going on. Seb did his best not to listen to the rather loud conversation in the bedroom. He was upset with himself for not being able to say those thrice damned words.

Finally Jim came out, slamming the bedroom door, and stomping over to the entry way. He put on his shoes, coat, and gloves before leaving the flat, slamming that door as well. Seb looked up from his blanket, concerned. He debated for a moment before grabbing his rifle and following him. Jim didn't notice his sniper following him as he was too angry. Seb made sure to do his best to keep out of Jim's sight as he wound through the streets.

Jim reached a building before darting in silently. Seb looked around and climbed to the best vantage point he could on such a short notice. Jim approached a man with a bunch of women in his arms before straddling him and leaning to whisper something in his ear. Seb set his scope and looked for Jim, stiffening as he saw what his boss was doing. The man laughed before kissing Jim's cheek. Seb shook with silent anger, but decided that Jim had to be doing this for a reason.

Jim got off the man's lap before taking him to a place Seb couldn't see. Seb growled and stayed in position, hoping to see Jim leave. But Jim didn't appear. Seb moved after a few hours, trying to get a better vantage point. Unluckily for Seb, there really wasn't one. Seb walked back to his previous post to watch. But there wasn't a good angle. He slouched against the wall to wait for Jim to come out. Or text him. Either would do. But no call or text came and Jim stayed hidden. After waiting all night, Seb gave up and headed home.

Jim came home the next morning, stomping past Seb on the couch and heading into their bedroom, slamming the door. Seb looked up blearily, face coated in dirt from the roof. He yawned. Silence met his sound. He didn't know what to do, so he curled up and ignored everything outside of his blanket.

A few hours later, Jim came out of the bedroom. Seb didn't bother to look up, he was too tired. Jim joined him on the couch. Seb was curious but he didn't move from under the blanket. Jim nuzzled him. "I know you're awake." He mumbled.

"Yup." He mumbled.

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"I'm sorry."

Seb looked up for the first time. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm a horrible boyfriend." Jim mumbled into Seb's chest.

"But-?"

"I am."

"No! I am." He looked down and mumbled, "I couldn't say it."

"That doesn't give me a right to run off." Seb looked at Jim for the first time. Jim clenched his jaw.

"But I didn't say anything. And you did. But I couldn't." He looked down.

"But then I ran off."

"But, I rejected what you said by not reciprocating." He mumbled.

"So?"

Seb sighed. "I don't understand where this conversation is going."

"It's my fault because I ran."

"Oh." Seb blinked and Jim nodded.

"But you ran because of something _I_ did. Doesn't that make me the problem in this situation?"

"No. I could have been more patient."

"But-" Seb started to sit up so he could see Jim better.

"No," Jim shook his head. "I could have."

Seb shook his head in return. "But that wouldn't have happened if I could have just said it."

Jim chuckled. "Well. Fix it." Seb tried to get his throat to work right, but he just couldn't get those words out. He looked at Jim, disappointed in himself. Jim flinched before giving a strained smile.

"I'm sorry." Seb whispered brokenly.

"It's okay." Jim sighed. Seb looked up at him, startled. Jim smiled weakly. "It's okay." Seb stared at him with his mouth open. Jim gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before walking to the kitchen.

Seb got his mouth working. "It's okay?"

"Mhm." Jim nodded. He sat there confused. "What?"

"We just went through all of that, and now it's okay?"

"You live, you learn?" Jim offered.

"Um, okay?"

"So . . ."

"So, what exactly?"

"So, shall we have our own Snuggle Day?" Jim asked.

Seb smiled a little. "Sounds good, kitten."

So they did.


End file.
